Ryuji Yamazaki
Okinawa, Japón |Altura = 192cm |Peso = 110 kg (Fatal Fury-Kof 2002) 96kg (KoF 2003) |Tipo-de-sangre = A |Ocupación = Gangster, asesino, Dojo Buster |Gustos = Todo lo que tiene que ver con su beneficio personal |Odios = Blanquea y eufemismo |Hobbies = Recolectar cuchillos |Comida = Caballo sashimi |Estilo-de-pelea = Artes personales de homicidio + ataques cortadores |Habilidad-especial = No tiene problemas para estar tres días sin dormir |Armas = Cuchillo }} Ryuji Yamazaki es un personaje de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters, apareciendo por primera vez en KOF '97. Ryuji es un Hakkesshu de Orochi. En la encuesta de Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Yamazaki fue votado como el decimoquinto personaje favorito, compartió el puesto con el personaje de Samurai Shodown, Galford D. Weller, y el personaje de Street Fighter, Ken. Fue doblado por Kōji Ishii hasta KOF 2003 y por el actor Michael K en los comerciales Live Action de Fatal Fury 3. En KOF XIV su nuevo seiyu es Tsuguo Mogami. Historia Fatal Fury left|200pxYamazaki nunca tuvo padres a los cuales respetar, por lo tanto desde muy joven se rodeó de la gente equivocada. Eventualmente, después de años de ser un criminal menor, cayó bajo la tutela de un gran jefe del crimen, donde ascendió rápidamente hasta convertirse en su brazo derecho. Un día Yamazaki y su jefe fueron a un depósito a realizar un trato ilegal, el sujeto presintió que algo no estaba bien y se lo dijo a su superior. El jefe se rió pero Yamazaki no se separó de él. Lamentablemente, el trato era una trampa, y tanto Ryuji como su jefe fueron víctimas de ésta en manos de bandas rivales (hecho que ocurre en el opening de Fatal Fury 3), conduciendo al fallecimiento del jefe de Ryuji. La muerte del único "padre" que él tuvo ante sus ojos lo condujo a la locura. Él es ahora un psicópata y un desequilibrado mental. En 1995, Yamazaki fue contratado por Jin Chonrei y Jin Chonshu para protegerlos. The King of Fighters Cuando se divertía en un dojo local, Yamazaki fue retado por un Inglés llamado Billy Kane que trabajaba como el guardaespaldas de Geese Howard: el principal líder del crimen de Southtown. Yamazaki en un principio rechazó la oferta de Billy a unírsele y participar en el torneo KOF, pero después de pelear y humillar terriblemente a uno de los guerreros, sintió correr la adrenalina por su sangre, teniendo una gran necesidad de luchar y matar, aceptando finalmente la oferta de Kane. Se revela posteriormente que Yamazaki era descendiente de la raza Hakkesshu. Durante los subsecuentes torneos de la Saga NESTS, Yamazaki no participó por razones desconocidas. Regresó finalmente en el torneo del 2003 para participar con Billy Kane y Gato como parte de otro plan de Geese Howard para tomar el control de Southtown. Al final del torneo, las relaciones se tensaron entre los miembros del equipo y culminaron en una lucha entre ellos. Gato, despreciado por sus compañeros (quienes obviamente no eran los mejores amigos), simplemente los abandonó, apareciendo en el título de continuación KOF XI. Sin embargo, Billy y Yamazaki siguieron luchando el uno junto al otro, no teniendo participación en KOF XI. Esto no pareció ser todo, aunque realmente no se explicó la desaparición de los personajes. No obstante, Yamazaki hizo su regreso en The King of Fighters XIV como el segundo personaje descargable conservando parte de sus movimientos. Personalidad Yamazaki tiene tendencias psicópatas con un amor por los artículos materialistas y dinero. Es el gángster tranquilo, reservado y confiado en un momento y loco, volátil e histérico en el siguiente. Le gusta golpear, romper, cortar y, fundamentalmente, torturar y matar cruelmente y sin piedad a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes. Inconscientemente guarda su mano derecha en el bolsillo, porque su ídolo una vez elogió el poder de ese puño en particular. También lleva consigo un cuchillo en todo momento que parece tener un cierto grado de afinidad. Él no quiere de ninguna manera estar involucrado con Orochi y los Hakkesshu. Sin embargo, debido a su propia voluntad pura y terquedad, ha sido capaz de resistir la pérdida de su mente para El disturbio de la sangre, algo que ni siquiera el mismo Iori Yagami fue capaz de hacer. Cuando se encuentra con el equipo de New Faces, su sangre hierve y se ríe histéricamente de ellos. Estilo de lucha En contraste con la mayoría de los otros combatientes de los videojuegos de combate, Yamazaki no utiliza ningún tipo de arte marcial en particular, él es un luchador autodidacta, y utiliza una amplia variedad de ataques en su lucha, incluyendo movimientos injustos y deshonestos como la patada de arena en los ojos de su oponente, y su cuchillo siempre presente. Asimismo, rara vez toma la mano derecha de su bolsillo a menos que esté utilizando su cuchillo o movimientos de desesperación. Yamazaki pelea usando sus instintos, al igual que un animal salvaje. Tiene poco interés en la técnica, en cambio, confía en las tácticas brutales y despiadadas para ganar sus peleas, como cuando usa el cabezazo y golpea a su oponente en varias ocasiones crea una explosión. Técnicas * Sadoumasou '-' Yamazaki provoca al oponente sacandole la lengua. Si el oponente ataca, este contraataca con un gancho que asemeja un pequeño huracán. * Screw Blow '-' un poderoso golpe con el antebrazo. * Hebi Tsukai -''' Yamazaki da un doble puñetazo. Este ataque se puede mantener, soltar y cancelar. Lo hace hacia abajo ,arriba y ataque a distancia. * '''Bombshell Badda-Bing '-' Yamazaki agarra a su oponente y estrella su cuerpo con el. Cuando lo hace genera una pequeña explosión. * Judgement Dagger '-' Yamazaki ataca a su oponente con una navaja. C Da un total de 4 cortes. A Da un total de 2 cortes. * Double Return '-' da un puñetazo con codo hacia arriba. Parece un gancho, pero en realidad golpea con el codo. Puede desaparecer y devolver un proyectil A y C Respectivamente. * Fight of Tempering '-' Yamazaki da una patada tirando arena y después desciende la pierna para echar al oponente al suelo. * Spray Sand '-' da una patada tirando arena. * Insanity from Nightmare -''' SDM de Yamazaki; apuñala al oponente dejándolo en el suelo y prosigue a dar un montón de pisadas sobre el (11 para ser exacto) y finaliza con una patada media en el aire. * '''Guillotine '-' SDM de Yamazaki; salta y agarra al oponente para arrastrarlo por el suelo y luego lo arroja de una patada. En su versión mas poderosa, el numero de patadas aumenta así como el tiempo en que arrastra al oponente. * 'Drill -' SDM de Yamazaki; da un gancho que arroja a su oponente al piso, luego se ríe como demente y empieza a patear y a golpear alocadamente y termina en un gancho tan poderoso que se genera un pequeño tornado. En su versión mas poderosa, el numero de pisadas y golpes que da al oponente aumentan inicialmente. * 'Látigo -' SDM de Yamazaki: agarra del cuello al oponente y da manotazos hasta terminar con un gancho tan poderoso que se genera un pequeño tornado. En la forma mas poderosa se aumentan los manotazos y el tornado reduce mas daño. * '...!! -' es el HSDM de Yamazaki en el KOF 2002; agarra al oponente y lo arroja al suelo, para después, sacar dos navajas y le da un total de 38 cortadas, para luego mandarlo al lado opuesto del suelo, agarrándolo con una mordida. Este ataque lo utiliza también como LDM en KOF 2003 solo que mas lento. Datos adicionales *En la línea histórica del linaje Orochi para King of Fighters 96 y King of Fighters 97, su rebeldía y su actitud obstinada le permitió conservar el poder Orochi sin sacrificar su autonomía, a diferencia de Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern. *Uno de sus ataques principales es el Hebi Tsukai (Cuchillada de Encantador/Cuchillada de Serpiente), un ataque rápido de brazo, muy parecido al ataque de una cobra. Posee otro ataque de movimientos de desesperación conocido como Drill "Taladro", donde al final del último golpe ejecuta un viento donde se asemeja a una cola de una víbora de cascabel, hasta el mismo final del Kof 2003, Billy Kane llega a referirse a Yamazaki como una víbora y donde el llega a actuar como una de ellas al abrir su boca y sacar la lengua cuando atacan. Esto coincide con el hecho de que Orochi es representado como un demonio-serpiente de ocho cabezas. *Yamazaki es, posiblemente, uno de los personajes de King of Fighters más difíciles de dominar, como su estilo de lucha gira principalmente alrededor de contraataques, contraataques dirigidos, y técnicas de corto alcance muy perjudiciales. Los movimientos de Yamazaki también incluyen algunos movimientos de contraataque algo difícil de emplear. A pesar de todos estos difíciles movimientos para aprender, no hay ninguna escasez de jugadores de Yamazaki, su fama "de psicópata" rotundo ha sido suficiente para hacerlo una inclusión frecuente sobre los equipos de muchos jugadores. *Su peinado es sospechosamente parecido a Leopold Goenitz, que también pertenece al linaje Orochi. Además, Yamazaki hizo su debut en King of Fighters 97, un año después de la desaparición de Goenitz en 1996. Los rumores dicen que ellos están relacionados por la sangre como parientes, pero no hay confirmación existente al respecto. El arte extra en la versión de Sega Saturn y PlayStation de King of Fighters 97 muestra unos calvos Yamazaki y Goenitz luchando uno al otro por una peluca. *Él es un homenaje a las películas de gánsters Yakuza hechas durante los años 1960. *En la serie King of Fighters, Yamazaki siempre es visto llevando la camisa negra larga y un chaleco negro sobre ella. Sin embargo, en King of Fighters 2003, no lleva su chaleco, lleva una camisa corta negra. Esta no es su primera vez con tal cambio; este era su equipo original en su primera aparición en Fatal Fury 3. También lleva este en la serie Capcom vs. SNK. *Yamazaki aparece como Striker de Blue Mary en King of Fighters 2000, y aparece como un Striker desbloqueable en la versión de Dreamcast de King of Fighters 99 y en King of Fighters EX para el Game Boy Advance. *Kouji Ishii ha prestado su voz a Yamazaki desde su debut. *Por motivos desconocidos, Yamazaki tiene una postura de triunfo especial contra Yuri Sakazaki en Capcom Vs SNK 2 *En CAPCOM vs SNK Yamazaki hace burla a Terry Bogard acerca de su hermano, Andy, que está desaparecido y le lanza el cuchillo, aparentemente, haciendo señas de que él tiene algo que ver con ello. *Los únicos casos en que Yamazaki saca su mano derecha de su bolsillo es cuando usa sus movimientos Hydra's Judgment, Double Return, Sand Spray Kick y Sado-Masochism. El resto de las veces, él sólo golpea con la mano izquierda (sin tomar en cuenta su reflejo cuando mira al otro lado). Esto parece ser debido al hecho que él oculta su cuchillo en su bolsillo, y mantiene su mano sobre este en todo momento. También parece tener un cariño especial hacia su cuchillo. *Yamazaki se ríe histéricamente de los tres miembros del New Face Team (Yashiro, Shermie y Chris) en la introducción de su lucha en cualquiera de sus apariciones que coinciden, posiblemente debido a su linaje Orochi o una posible burla. *El movimiento de contraataque de Yamazaki ha sido llamado Sado-Masochism (Sadomaso o Sadomasoquismo) desde su debut, porque esto implica que Yamazaki se burla de su oponente y contraataca después de recibir el golpe en la cara. La única excepción fue en la serie "Capcom vs. SNK" desarrollado por Capcom, donde el nombre del movimiento fue “suavizado” a Taunt and Counter (Burla y contragolpe). *Los movimientos de cuchillo de Yamazaki (Judgment Dagger, Drill Special) causan efectos de mucha sangre en King of Fighters 02, pero en 03 los efectos de sangre no aparecen debido a la censura. *Aunque sea algo difícil de apreciarse debido a su colocación, Yamazaki aparece en un fondo en KOF: Maximum Impact. Puede ser visto en el escenario Downtown (en el día), pero sólo de una cierta área de la arena de batalla. Yamazaki está de pie de espaldas en el puente del metro, ocultado la mayor parte detrás de un pilar de la arena... también lleva su conocido abrigo de piel blanco que tira violentamente en la introducción de sus peleas. También aparece en un escenario de King of Fighters '95, al lado de Blue Mary en el escenario de la casa de videojuegos (Arcadeta). *Yamazaki hizo su primera aparición en un juego no-King of Fighters (Fatal Fury 3), a diferencia de los otros personajes con la sangre Orochi, quien todos hicieron su debut en la serie King of Fighters. *Aparece en un cartel sobre un pilar del escenario de la pirámide mexicana en KOF 2002. El cartel es muy parecido al de "se busca delincuente" lo que pone a pensar sobre la historia de Yamazaki en México como delincuente. En el mismo escenario aparecen King y Tizoc entre otros. Música *C62 ~Shirokuni~ (C62 ~White Country~) - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury *C62 ~Shirokuni Ver.2 (C62 ~White Country Ver.2~ - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters 97, The King of Fighters 98, KOF 98 UM) *Black Rose - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition *Yuuwaki no Toki (The Alluring Time) - The King of Fighters 2002 *Villainous - The King of Fighters 2003 *Masquerade - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *Dance de Peace! - Fatal Fury shared image song *C62 (kof XIV version) - The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory - Sub-jefe *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '97 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Capcom vs. SNK - También aparece en CVS Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - Como striker oculto *The King of Fighters 2000 - Como striker para Blue Mary *The King Of Fighters EX - Como striker oculto *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Garou Densetsu Special - Personaje de evento. *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - Personaje de jefe. *The King of Fighters XIV - Personaje descargable Cabe destacar de que en KOF 2002 Yamazaki también aparece en un cartel Wanted del Stage de México. Apariciones en Celulares *Garou Densetsu Southtown Adventure *Days of Memories (second title) - Cameo en el texto; participa en la ruta de Orochi *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! - Como un enemigo Cameos *The King of Fighters '95 - En el stage del Hero Team *The King of Fighters XIII - En un cartel de "Wanted" del London Stage *KOF: Maximum Impact *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Tarjetas Archivo:Ryujiyamazakicfc1.gif Archivo:Ryujiyamazakicarta.png Archivo:Ryujiyamazakicfc2.gif Sprites Fatal Fury: First ContactFatal Fury 3Real Bout Fatal Fury SpecialCapcom Vs SNK: Millenium Fight 2000KOF 97KOF 2003KOF 2003 (Stance Alterno) Archivo:Ryuji.gif Diseño KOF XIII Galería Artworks Ryuji_Yamazaki.jpg|Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Yamazaki97.jpg|The King of Fighters'97 Yamazaki-i9.jpg|Striker The King of Fighters '99 Striker_yamazaki_KOF_2000.jpg|Striker The King Of Fighters 2000 Yamazaki2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Yamazaki-ffsougeki.jpg|Garou Densetsu Sougeki Kofnw-ryuji-yamazaki.jpg|KOF Neowave Yamazaki_(Ryuji_Yamazaki)..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 - SNK artwork Yamazaki-cv1.jpg|Capcom vs SNK - Capcom artwork Yamazaki-cv1-2.jpg|Capcom vs SNK - SNK artwork Yamazaki_Wild_Ambition.gif|Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Kof_2002_um_075.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 UM (Pantalla de victoria) Scans Ryuji_yamazaki_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato KOF XI Tarjetas Ryuji_yamazaki_kofxfatalfury.png|KOF x Fatal Fury Yamazaki_kofxfatalfury2.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) Yamazaki_kof_x_fatal_fury_3.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades *En KOF 2003 si Yamazaki se queda quieto por 20 segundos tendrá una pose de espera alterna, pasando a moverse como loco. Sin embargo, si se realiza un movimiento regresará a la normalidad. *Al ser lanzado KOF '97 se pensaba que tenía alguna relación con Leopold Goenitz debido a su apariencia. *Sus poderes oscuros sólo los usa con la mano derecha. *Debido a su salvajismo y violencia en sus Desperation Moves la sangre de estos es censurada. En XIV no aparece con su cuchillo, posiblemente se debe a la censura por sus ataques. *En KOF XIV es el único personaje de la saga que puede usar varios objetos como arma (algo muy similar con el videojuego Agressors of Dark Combat) cuando esta en un escenario diferente. Esto se ve en su Climax Move. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Nacidos en Agosto Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes KOF '97 Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Personajes Extra Striker Categoría:Hakkesshu Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes DLC